


a happy accident

by orphan_account



Series: the quiznacking saga [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidents, Adam Swears a Lot, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sweet, way in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Adam?” Takashi says, and his mouth is a smear, half open, gaping. “What do you mean, forever?”Or somewhere in the near future, Adam talks before he thinks and changes a lot of things.





	a happy accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is the least angsty thing I've written. Also, I will finish the 'verse at some point. Probably.

 

The Resistance is at a lull right now. Takashi’s shoulder is warm against his, thrumming with energy that once upon a time, Adam would have laughed at. But now, it's welcome. Gentle.  _ Home.  _

 

He’s seen many sunrises on D’Qar all these years, but each one still feels different, steals the breath out of his lungs. The dark yellow yolk of the sun is bright against the sky, spilling across the horizon in mustard ribbons. Adam takes Takashi’s hand, threads their fingers together, rubbing against his pulse point. It beats and Adam wants to kiss it. 

 

Takashi says, eyes still facing the sun, skin warmed to tan, “It’s beautiful. You weren't kidding.” 

 

Adam bumps their shoulders together. “Since when have I ever steered you wrong? You’ve known me for like, a million years.” Takashi looks at him, the curve of his mouth settling with something like amusement.

 

“I’m only thirty-” Adam shakes his head, points to the star-bright forelock swept across Takashi’s forehead.

 

“You’ve got white hair! And I don’t, even though who fucking knows how.” 

 

Takashi leans a little closer, smile wider, and he's so close. “It was the  _ Force _ .”

 

Adam flicks his ear like they’re twenty again, a farm boy and a dumbass pilot, shadows of who they are now. “Force my  _ ass,  _ Shirogane. Since I’m stuck with you forever, deal with it. You're an old fucking man.” 

 

He’s expecting Takashi to laugh at him, roll his eyes, but his face has shifted, as if Adam’s been speaking another language all this time. His eyebrows are wrinkled in concentration, concern, and Adam juts back. Has he said something wrong? Stars, not again, not after  _ years- _

 

“I-”

 

“Adam?” Takashi says, and his mouth is a smear, half open, gaping. “What do you mean,  _ forever?”  _

 

And everything in Adam’s well-oiled mind screeches into a halt, like something’s been thrown into the gears and is refusing to move. Because what did he mean? Did he mean anything - it was just something that fell out, like natural, like waking up everyday to charcoal eyes and stars, like kissing a mouth that tasted like hope, sweet and full- it was like waiting every single freaking day for  _ him  _ to come back - does it? 

 

Takashi has said something else, but all Adam catches is, “Are you- do - do you mean  _ married  _ forever? Like  _ one true love  _ forever _?”  _ and goddamnit, only Takashi would remember all this sappy crap from those holodramas from so many years ago. 

 

The thing is, Adam has been a pilot for years, flying across the galaxy for adventure and purpose and the sweet thrill.

 

He never knew what home felt like until he met a too-tall, spiky-haired, starry eyed farmboy from Tatooine who just wanted to save someone else. The words forms on his mouth before he says it, and he says  - “Takashi Shirogane-

 

-do you want to marry me?” 

  
  


Takashi freezes. 

 

Adam’s chest hurts and curses from all the languages he knows are raining down, beating on the inside of his head and he tells himself,  _ i can deal with no, it will be fine _ , like he had said to himself before Takashi Shirogane had smashed his way into his life for the second time in thirteen years. 

 

Takashi says, “Jedi can't get married.” 

 

Adam’s heart seizes, and there's a moment when he thinks :  _ oh. this is how it ends.  _

 

Then-

 

Takashi grins. It's fucking cheeky. 

 

“They can't date either. I broke that rule a long time ago.” 

 

Adam wants to punch him so hard, but the urge to kiss him comes faster like a waterfall.

 

He licks his lips, and takes Takashi’s other hand. He's never been afraid. Never been the one to back down from anything, but this might be the exception. 

 

“Would you want to break another one?” 

 

And-

 

Takashi leans in, so close that Adam thinks he could fit whole galaxies in his eyes and says -

 

“Yes, yes,  _ yes.” _

 

Adam kisses the last  _ yes  _ off his lips, tangles his fingers into the base of Takashi’s hair, soft, feeling like something has been set alight in him, like a star been formed from his innards and rising, like a supernova exploding in brilliant color, rising into a brilliant crest of -

 

He’s relearned how to kiss Takashi in the past few months, but it's something he will never get tired of - tracing the seam of his mouth, holding his jaw steady, warm and tasting like sweet ice caf from only this morning. And now-

 

Adam will get to do this for the rest of his life. 

  
  



End file.
